


Once Again

by leejinkissme



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejinkissme/pseuds/leejinkissme





	Once Again

_Haneul who was 10 years old at the time, was learning how to skate for the whole summer break and she was a natural. She wasn’t afraid to try new things, and her coach saw her potential for figure skating. Noticing her impeccable talent for it, her coach talked to her and her parents about letting her train and join the upcoming regionals. Haneul loved the idea of competing, hoping that maybe she can even make it to the Olympics. It was her dream. That dream, even though right in front of her, was immediately crushed.“Thank you, Mr. Jung but we can’t accept that offer since summer break is almost over for Haneul.” Her mom politely told the coach. She looked at her mom, a hot lump starting to form in her throat. “Mom…” she whispered, only to be ignored. She then looked at her father with pleading eyes. “Dad, please.” Her voice quivered, her tears threatening to fall any second now. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but we want you to focus on your studies.” He said, giving her an apologetic smile. “But I can balance my time! I swear, I can! Please, dad.” She begged, and begged, clutching the sleeve of his coat. “Please.” She whispered one last time before her mother finally spoke to her. “We can’t have you distracted in any way, Haneul. This is for your future as the heiress of our company.” She coldly said as she stood up, bowing to the coach in front of her. “We are so sorry for the scene my daughter just caused. We’ll be on our way now, Mr. Jung.”_

 

* * *

 

“Hi!” A male’s voice chirped beside Haneul as she was exiting the classroom, making her jump a little in surprise. Upon recognizing the owner of the voice, she sighed and clutched her chest. “Jaemin! You startled me!” She said to the boy leaning on the wall, with his hands tucked in his pockets, chuckling. “I’m sorry.” He apologized as he effortlessly pushed himself away from the wall and walked to her side, offering his arm to which she gladly linked hers with. They walked side by side, laughing and talking about their day like, how they were surprisingly given very little assignments, how they were caught sleeping during history class, and other similar stuff.

Dating Jaemin has been a little difficult these days, especially since he’s an idol now. Being an idol demands so much of his time that most days, these few minutes of walking from the classroom to his van is the only chance she has to talk to him in person. However, Jaemin always does his best not to let that get in the way of their relationship. He always does his best to show her and make her feel how much he loves her, and he never fails to do so.

As soon as she saw the van a couple feet away from them, she tried to walk slower, making Jaemin look at her, confused. “Is something wrong?” Jaemin asked, moving his hand to hers, gently squeezing it. “Nothing.” She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile but Jaemin didn’t buy it. He stopped in his tracks and so did Haneul, making her smile stretch even wider. “You’re trying to stall aren’t you?” He raised an eyebrow at her and she bit her lip. He caught her and they both knew it. He gave her a warm smile as he cupped her cheeks, looking into her eyes. “You don’t have to worry. I have the day off.” He murmured, pulling her closer to him to plant a soft kiss on her forehead causing the butterflies in her stomach to go crazy. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled. “Let’s go! I’m taking you out on a date.”

 

~

 

Jaemin brought her home first so that she can change into something more comfortable than a school uniform. She snuck him in their house, so he could also change his clothes comfortably. Her parents didn’t like the idea of her dating at all because they think it’s a distraction, but Haneul didn’t care. She already lost figure skating so, she’s definitely not gonna let them stop her from dating. Plus, she’s happier than she could ever be with Jaemin, and he feels the same way.

“So, what’s the agenda for today?” She asked him as she opened the door to her walk-in closet. “It’s a secret.” He said, resting his index finger against his puckered lips, winking at her. This usually gets Haneul all giddy and blushing but she was too excited to finally go on a date with Jaemin to even bother. “Jaemin! I need to know what to wear!” She whined, stomping a little which he found really cute. “You’re adorable.” He commented, giggling which caused her to whine even more. “Jaemin!” He apologized after calming down and told her to wear something warm since he plans on bringing her somewhere cold. She nodded and pointed to another door, just across her closet, and told him he can use the bathroom to change.

 

~

 

The van stopped in front of an ice cream place because according to Jaemin, they’re gonna need some sugar to energize themselves for the next thing he has planned for the two of them but they both know that’s not the real reason. He just wanted ice cream and she’s been raving about the place’s ice cream cake for a while now.

Jaemin ordered a slice of ice cream cake and two big scoops of dark chocolate ice cream in a cup. They were seated side by side in a booth by the corner, tasting what each other ordered. “Oh, wow! You’re right about their ice cream cake!” Jaemin exclaimed, licking the cake crumb on the corner of his lip, missing a spot. She giggled at the sight and wiped the bottom of his lips with her thumb. “You missed.” She muttered with a bright smile on her face. Jaemin just watched her run her thumb on his lip in awe. _You’re so beautiful, I just wanna kiss you right now._ He thought. She looked up at him and hummed. “I want to kiss you too.” She blurted, biting her lip and blushing at her sudden outburst. She wasn’t usually that straightforward but for some reason, she felt confident. And with that said, Jaemin was taken aback at what just happened. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. “Jaemin, just kiss me.” She giggled and he smiled warmly at her as his hand made its way to her cheek, gently caressing it.

His eyes focused on her lips, he leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between them until their lips meet. Jaemin and Haeun closed their eyes, enjoying the warm and fluttering feeling inside of them. It was just a quick peck on the lips but to them, it felt like time stopped. They broke the kiss and they were both flustered as they looked at each other’s eyes. “I love you.” He whispered to her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re cheesy.” She snickered, resulting in a groan from Jaemin, who then threw his head back in frustration. She hugged his arm, laughing. “It’s okay! I like it!” She chirped but Jaemin just pouted cutely. “I love you too, Jaemin.” She rested her head on his shoulder. Hearing those words from her made Jaemin ecstatic, as if fireworks were exploding in his chest.

 

~

 

“Jaemin! Where are we?” She asked both curious and excited to see where he brought her this time because it was hard to tell, given that he blindfolded her in the car earlier. “Just give me a sec. Step here this time.” He was crouching and guiding her foot to the foot size chart on the floor and size 7 was a perfect fit.  “What are you even doing to my foot, Jaemin?” She laughed, still clueless at what’s happening around her. “A size seven and a size nine, please.” He asked the staff behind the counter who then nodded and disappeared in the rows of skating shoes.

“Jaemin, if you’re getting me shoes, at least let me see them!” she clutched his shirt and he just wrapped his arm around her waist. “It’s fine, Haneul. I’m sure you’ll love this pair.” He confidently said, watching the employee emerge from the corner, two pairs of skating shoes on hand. He guided Haneul to the nearest bench and told her to wait a bit. He took the shoes from the employee’s hands and he made his way back to her, getting on one knee. “I’ll put the shoes on you, okay? Let’s see if it fits. Tell me if doesn’t.” He said, carefully removing her sneakers and she nodded.

Boots. Platform boots. It felt like platform boots to her but there was something a little bit off but she couldn’t pin point it. It fit her foot perfectly, so that can’t be it. She cocked her head to the side. “Can I remove my blindfold now?” she asked. Jaemin chuckled, telling her to wait one more second and that he’ll be back. “What? Jaemin! Don’t leave me?!” she panicked a little but Jaemin only chuckled. He went to the lockers and locked their sneakers in the one they rented. He walked back to her and helped her stand up. “Okay, you can remove it now.” He sung, and she sighed in relief, pulling on the cloth wrapped around her eyes.

As soon as she was able to see, she only looked at his eyes, afraid that the shoes he bought would be super weird looking or something but he encouraged her to at least look to the side as he cocked his head to the left. She turned her head to the said direction and she gasped, immediately looking down their feet. They’re wearing ice skating shoes and they’re at a skating rink. “Jaemin! You know it’s been years since I last stepped on a skating rink!” She hissed at him, nervous about slipping and falling in front of everyone. “I know! And I remember you saying how much you miss skating so…” he smiled triumphantly. “Here we are!” He added, stretching his arms widely.

She grabbed his collar and shook him, glaring at him. “Na Jaemin!” She grumbled and he looked at her innocently. “I—I don’t think I can skate anymore.” She looked down, ashamed of her confession. Ashamed of herself. Remembering how she was once the best in her class at such a young age to this pathetic loser. Least to say, it was embarrassing.

He held her chin and made her look up at him. She looked at him with sad and apologetic eyes, but he looked at her lovingly. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you recall how to skate.” He smiled at her, showing his beautiful pearly whites. “I won’t let you fall on the ice. The only time I’ll let you fall is if you fall for me.” He grinned, simultaneously raising his eyebrows which made her laugh at his cheesiness. She let him guide her to the rink and he held her hand as she carefully stepped on the ice, her legs wobbling a little.

She firmly grasped Jaemin’s forearms, her knees bent together, slightly shaking as he effortlessly skated backwards, dragging her with him. He chuckled at the sight of her slightly panicking, and he stopped in the middle of the rink. “Okay. Stand straight, Haneul.” He instructed, still not letting go of her arms. She straightened her back but not her legs, giving Jaemin an awkward smile. “Straighten your legs too. I won’t let go of you until you tell me to, I promise.” He squeezed her hands to reassure her, letting her know she’s safe with him. Taking a deep breath, she slowly straightened her legs and looked at Jaemin, asking him what’s next. He calmly told her what to do as she intently listened and followed his instructions. His voice was soothing to her, helping her relax eventually, which made learning a whole lot easier.

After a couple minutes of her almost falling but immediately being caught by Jaemin’s strong arms, she’s finally skating with him barely holding her at this point. “Okay, let go of me.” She excitedly suggested. He gradually let her go, watching her closely, ready to catch her if she starts slipping again or something.

She took a deep breath and started to glide gracefully around the rink, leaving Jaemin standing and watching her in awe. Her eyes twinkling, smile stretching from ear to ear, he looked at her like she was the only one in the skating rink. She looked extremely beautiful like this. She was happier than ever and he loved it. _Maybe I should bring her skating more often._ He thought.

She approached him and scraped the blades of her shoes sideways to stop in front of him. “See? I haven’t even taught you how to stop, yet you remembered how to. And you perfectly executed it.” He gladly said, taking her hand and twirling her around. The sound of her laughter was like music to his ears. He pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m so proud of you, Haneul.” He whispered to her ear and she looked up at him. She was really happy to be skating again. She’s also happy at the fact that she’s being taught and supported by the person she loves the most. “Thank you, Jaemin.” She thanked him, planting a soft kiss on his lips before breaking away from the hug.

Feeling excited like never before, she offered her hand to him. “Now, help me remember how to spin.” She asked, her huge smile never leaving her face.


End file.
